


When Alice Came Back from Wonderland

by OverlyObsessedFangirl1



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyObsessedFangirl1/pseuds/OverlyObsessedFangirl1
Summary: Short poem





	When Alice Came Back from Wonderland

**When Alice Came Back from Wonderland**

she came back a warrior. She came back hardened, not mourning the slain, the cheshire, the rabbit, the hare. She came back a hunter with crude leather armor made from her trophies, the snark, the griffin, the knave. She came back with a broken sword made from the fang of the bandersnatch. She came back with the jabberwocky's feathered head on a stake, its dead eyes still mocking. She came back exhausted, filthy, proud. She came back and horrified her sister, refusing to be a lady anymore.


End file.
